


" who would have thought we'd end up here?"

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Dance, Love, Marriage, Mentions of past, happiness, potential spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: Taylor and Eric get married,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be told through the characters thoughts of the wedding before the actual wedding, the last one will be of the actual wedding

Chapter 1 

Coles POV;

We sit around the meeting spot waiting for Taylor who had called not an hour ago and told us that she had some big news to tell us. We agreed on a meeting spot and myself and Alyssa had been the first to arrive considering we live in close proximity to the spot.

The others soon arrive along with Taylor and Eric. Taylor smiles at us clearly thankful that we are all here even princess Shayla and Merrick are here!. She and Eric look at each other both are smiling Taylor turns to them "we will tell you all the news we just want to wait for the others to arrive we want to tell you this all together". Alyssa looks confused "what others?" Eric decides to answer that one "my friends" with that we wait. We are soon joined by the Time force rangers.

The two then clear their throats and take a deep breath "we got engaged! And it would mean a lot to both of us if you all would be part of the wedding" I smiles wide "that is great you guys congratulations!" Taylor smiles "thank you cole". Suddendly Alyssa, Jen, Katie, Nadira and princess Shayla have Taylor wrapped in a tight hug the rest of us just laugh as does Eric.

I am truly happy for them, I have known they are a great match for each other since we joined together to defeat the mutorgs back in 2002, a lot has changed since then but their love for each other has remained strong sure they started out hating each other but that hate turned to love. They have common interests and personalities however it is balanced out by their differences and they know how to compromise well and adapt to each other's needs. I am delighted that they have decided to promise themselves to each other till death do them part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa's take on the news of the engagement and her thoughts on Taylor and Eric's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Alyssa's point of view

Alyssa's POV;

I quickly engulf my best friend in a hug, I am so happy for her. Our friendship was a bit rocky when we first became power rangers, she had recruited me and my first impression of her was that she was too tough, cold and serious, but I eventually learned why she was like that, she was like that because she didn't want anyone getting to close to her in case they ended up leaving her and leaving her hurt and alone, friends wasn't something she was used to and given her military background also it was no surprise she was the way she was.

Over time however she became like my sister she opened up to me told me things she had never told anyone before not even her mom, we both realised that in a team dominated by men mostly alothough we didn't let that bother us, it was important for us to be able to talk about stuff that you couldn't talk about with a guy simply because they wouldn't understand it was nice knowing that we had each other no matter what. 

I managed to catch a glimpse of them at the teamup picnic back in 2002 when we joined forces with time force to stop the mutorgs. At first they hated each other and had it not been for Danny cole and we'd they may have ended up killing each other but as I observed them at the picnic I realised that their relationship was strong and unlike any other I have ever known, they balance each other out yet keep each other on their toes both are independent on their own and amazing rangers and skilled in their careers but together they are an unstoppable force. I know their future holds so many amazing things for them and I can't wait to see them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max reflects on the relationship of Taylor and Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Max's thoughts on everything

Max's POV;  
I watch bad everyone begins to congratulate the couple on the engagement, They both seem so relaxed and so happy it is really nice to see. When they first met I was convinced they would continue to fight and argue until it eventually came to blows but that never happened and as I began to study them more clearly the attraction they had towards each other was clear to see. 

I remember attending our annual Christmas party with the time force team and being amazed by their relationship how they knew what the other wanted or needed without any words being exchanged. About a year ago there was a bad attack on the silver guardians headquarters, I remember the news covering it as I was visiting Danny at work I also remember getting a call from a very upset taylor asking if we would be available to come down and lend a hand with search and rescue and that cole and Alyssa were already on their way with Lucas, trip, Nadira, Katie and Ransik, we had agreed and she thanked us before hanging up once we had got there the scene is one I won't soon forget there was ambulances, police and Firefighters everywhere the smell of smoke and burning flesh was overwhelming to say the least families were huddled together and crying people were searching through piles of rubble. Alarms and sirens were so loud you could hardly think straight as we looked around we saw Taylor with Jen both girls were crying watching intently for any signs of their boyfriends, many civilians were involved in search and rescue myself and Danny started to help eventually we found them they were badly injured but alive they were rushed to the hospital Taylor and Jen went with them in the ambulance when we got there they were huddled in the waiting room but staring into space they hardly noticed us it was there're that I realised how much they loved each other


End file.
